


Au! Time!

by Wordsandgears



Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: May contain unsavory stuff, Multi, Other, Others - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 13:24:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21495010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordsandgears/pseuds/Wordsandgears
Summary: Just to fill my boredom
Relationships: many





	1. Gumina Glassred - chastity 1/2

It's been a year since Venomania died and Gumina Glassred still couldn't get him out of her mind. Late at night she would stay awake alone in her bed unable to get that flooding warmth, the rich taste of his lips, the feeling of his slender fingers, and the feeling of him deep inside her she couldn't get the thoughts out of her mind no matter how hard she tride. As the sun rises above the horizon Gumina starts to work on her next panting as she sits on her stool her canvas in front of her she looks out the giant window to her left to see a levin nun talking to the children. 

<strike> ** "why don't we waltz"** </strike>

Looking around Gumina turns to find nothing making that sound.

<strike> ** "Aw why are you ignoring me"** </strike>

Gumina looks down to find a ribbon on the floor" huh where did you come from ?" The ribbon starts to glow.

<strike> ** "Finally, I wanna help you"** </strike>

Gumina drops the ribbon as she falls to the ground "who's there" .

<strike> _ **"just call me the earl of Calgaround, your problems will disappear if you become a saint"** _ </strike>

<strike> **" you won't have to be ashamed that you tell in love with the man who took the one person you loved and the thing that kept you holy"** </strike>

<strike></strike>Gumina tires her hair back with the ribbon "vary well then I will"

<strike> **"Now let chastity's waltz begin ** </strike>


	2. Gumina Glassred - chastity 2/2

Thousands die of a mysterious disease that causes a repulsion of anything sexual those infected go as far as starving and isolation themselves because of how disgusted they are with the human body 

Gumina sits on a chair happily painting "the Angel has gone silent I wonder why, oh well that don't matter now so many people have found purity in my present"

"Now chastity's waltz has ended"


	3. Carlos Marlon - temperance

September EC 324

Carlos runs around the kitchen when he heard it **" why hold yourself back? " **puzzled Carlos looks around the kitchen for any sign of the twins " haha vary funny you can come out now, and this childish prank" Carlos turns to see a chain **"I can assure you that this is no prank, if you come with me then your dream will come true" **Carlos looks around to see a chain on the on the counter glow **"Now let the calming winds of temperance wash over you" **Carlos puts the chain around his neck "vary well then now what are, and what isn't out name **" just wait and see, as for my name just call me ron"**

* * *

"Here miss, conchita" Carlos served banica meal as she eat she started to cough up blood Arte and pollo frantically try to help but it was to Late for Banica as she falls to the floor covers in her own blood. We're and pollo search for Carlos all around the manor. 

Carlos runs tough the forest **" good now others need help slowing down, our spreed of temperance has only begun"**

** "Now let's start an epidemic"**


	4. Yukina Freezis - diligence

_ **"Now come get to work"** _

_ ** "Continue"** _

_ ** "Go now"** _

_ **"stop doing nothing and get to work"** _

Yukina listened to the voice as she wrote, when she traveled across the lands the voice kept her company when she had none. She knew that she couldn't stop even for a bit she must work even till her death. That was the way of the pen, the way of the Angel of diligence, that was the way of Mariam_** "Now get to work "**_


	5. Clarith - humility

**"you are nothing"**

** "So not pretend you are"**

** "Worthles"**

** "Nobody likes you"**

Clarith listened to the voice as she did everything it came to her though robes she wore she knows the voice saw every little thing she would do as bad. when She would walk tough the halls of the convict the voce of Chelsea could be heard

**"do not think for a minute that anybody likes you"**


	6. Maryara blossom- kindness

_"Now what will you do" _

"I will help reform troubles teens but opening shelters so they can talk about their feelings"

"How"

"I'll ra-"

_ "No try again you need to be kinder" _

"ugh but it's so hard I don't care!"

_"Still you have to try"_

"I hate you Gumillia"

_"As long as you have that bullet in you your stuck with me, now try again "_

"ugh fine"

_"Now where shall we start"_


	7. Lilith and Michelle - patience and charity

Standing sitting it don't matter for I will always be here waiting for someone I can't remember anything about. I found out that I could do this when I was a kid a fend of mines tripped over a rock and time just stoped I couldn't stop him from scraping his knee but I could have. The diray papa have to me was the vessel patience is my gift, my curse since I can do nothing but wait and stand here till I'm needed following other and orders it gets viewing but I know that one day I will be the star. 

* * *

I am nothing but a giver I will give and give till I can't no more I will never take even tough I look up to papa the way he just goes about his ruling in favor of those who have more money is awful thurs nothing else to it so I will give and give and even when I have nothing I will give I have already given my emotions away now I will give my life away I know this ship will sink and I know I will die but I want you to know I love you papa 


	8. Musicals 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I just wanna write something like this for the other sins

**Song - singers**

**Act 0**

_"No tears for the sinful" — ensemble, Sateriasis, Gumina_

_"My Lord" — guard_

_"help me" — Cherubim_

**Act 1**

_"who are you" — Sateriasis_

_"New friend" — Cherubim_

_"Outside" — Sateriasis, Cherubim _

_"Who are you (reprise)" — Gumina, Carol _

_ "Yes, my Lord" — Cherubim _

**Act 2**

_"I know" — Sateriasis_

_"I love you" — Cherubim_

_"I love you (reprise)" — Gumina_

_"Run away" — angel_

_"Where to go" — Cherubim_

_"Are you okay" — lukana, Lillien, Rajih_

**Act 3**

"_where are they" — Sateriasis, Yufina, Karchess _

_"Lust and chastity" — lukana, Mikulia, Rajih, ensemble(male), ensemble (female) _

_"Vessels" — Elluka, I.R  _

_"My, love" — Yufina _

_ "Dance with him" — Yufina, Cherubim _

**Act 4 **

_ "hellish torment" — Sateriasis, Gumina, Yufina, Mikulia, lukana, Lillien, Rajih_

_"Help me(reprise)" — Cherubim_

* * *

**Act 0**

in the asmodean region of Beelzenia people gather to celebrate the death of the demon Cherubim and the news of Sateriasis and Gumina's marriage ("no tears for the sinful"). retelling the story from the beginning we see a guard praying for forgiveness for he must hurt the child in the cell daily ("my Lord"). The boy in the cell, hurt and alone laments about his situation ("help me").

**Act 1**

Sateriasis the boy in the cell's younger brother stumbles upon him when the guard is out ("who are you"). The two quickly form a bond, giving him the name Cherubim he thinks smiling about Sateriasis ("new friend"). Sateriasis plans to take Cherubim outside of his cell into the real world ("outside"). Cherubim awkwardly meets with Gumina Sateriasis 's Fiancee and her attendant Carol ( "who are you(reprise)). Now grown up Cherubim, now a servant to the Venomania family serves them waiting for a break ("Yes, my Lord").

**Act 2**

now older Sateriasis realizes that Gumina and Cherubim are in love, enraged he plays to kill Cherubim after this engagement party ( "I know). Overhearing his plans Gumina tries her best to avoid Cherubim during the party but they still meet, he tries to talk to her and tell her he loves her ("I love you"). Seeing Sateriasis watching them Gumina reacts to his confession with hostility ("I love you (reprise)"). Finally breaking be kills everyone in the manor except Sateriasis after he finishes he tries to kill himself but its stoped by I.R to save him she says that the katana will save him making a contract with the Angel he runs ("Run away"). As he runs in a random direction ("where to go") he passes out and rolls down the hill only to be meet with lillien, lukana, and Rajih ( "are you okay")

**Act 3**

Sateriasis, Yufina, Karchess investigate the recent uproar of disappearances across Evillious (" where are they "). I'm a town deep within held's forest many men and women from across Evillious gather in the center of the town hopeful of being in bed with their "husband" Cherubim ( "lust and chastity"). Elluka and I.R restate their quest ("Vessels"). Yufina finds out that Karchess has gone missing, her lover, filled with anger she vows to get him back ("my, love"). she plans to get him back by killing Cherubim with the knife ("dance with him"). People runaway from him as Yufina runs away with Karchess.

** _Act 4_ **

We find out what happened to everyone ("hellish torment"). Cherubim is greeted by the Angel of chastity and the demon of lust they explain that due to the Angel of chastity dwelling in the vessel of sin Cherubim made a contract with both the demon of lust and the Angel of chastity, due to this never happening before the sun God says to keep him hear shackled. They leave him ("help me (reprise)" ).


End file.
